Pandoria
Pandoria (Japanese: , Saika) is a Special Legendary Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She can grant tremendous power to her Driver Zeke and his allies. Pandoria uses the electric element, wields a Big Bang Edge, and acts as an Attacker in battle. Personality In her first encounter Pandoria is silent, and mirrors Zeke's actions for dramatic emphasis. Later she becomes talkative quite cheeky, especially toward Zeke, who she teases for having bad luck despite genuinely caring for him. She can be negligent and careless toward other's feelings but will stick up for her friends when the need arises. Zeke calls her "Pandy". Appearance Pandoria is a slim woman with short green hair, green eyes and pointed ears. Her appearance recalls the steampunk style, with big glasses, a small hat, electric bulbs in place of shoulders and a bulb tail. She wears a striped waistcoat, frilled shorts and long gloves and boots. Her glasses are initially opaque but clear as the story progresses. Her core crystal is in the shape of a circuit board, with a triangle cut out of it. Story Pandoria, unlike Brighid, has no evidence of being passed down as a royal family Blade. She is awakened at an unknown time by Zeke, and when he is banished from Tantal, she joins him travelling Alrest. The pair are attacked by bandits after some time in exile. Pandoria attempts to carry Zeke to safety but collapses and falls unconscious; when she awakens she finds Amalthus has taken a shard of her Core Crystal and implanted it into Zeke's heart, thereby saving both of them. In return for the saving of their lives, Zeke and Pandoria became special envoys for Indol to find and test the new Driver of the Aegis. Pandoria fights the party alongside Zeke at Cobalt Cliffs, nearby the Old Factory, and at Ysheva Harbor. She eventually joins the party with Zeke, and they travel between Titans, eventually reaching Genbu, their home. Pandoria reveals that she has a special connection to the Genbu, as she is able to summon the Titan as long as the Omega Fetter is in use and speak to it otherwise. After Zeke reveals their backstory in Spirit Crucible Elpys, her glasses become transparent. Heart-to-hearts Pandoria takes part in several Heart-to-hearts: * "A Moment's Peace" * "Blue Blood" * "Constants" * "Curse of the Zekenator" * "Eternal Rest" * "Girl Power" * "Hard Life" * "Nim-Speak" * "Pandoria's Troubles" * "Tending to Turters" * "Top of the World" * "What's in a Name?" Abilities Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Lightning Force - Catch a lightning strike with your wand and throw it out to attack enemies * Lv. 2 - Electric Circus - Manipulate an electrified weapon with your wand and attack the enemy * Lv. 3 - Thunder Doom - Smash your weapon into the ground for a massive lightning explosion * Lv. 4 - Sonic Thunderslash - Power up Driver to strike the enemy at ultra high speed Blade Arts * Arts Plus - Boosts power of next Driver Art * Recharge Boost - Boosts Arts recharge from auto-attack Battle Skills * Quickest Purple - Boosts Arts recharge by 50% at max affinity * Thunderblast - Adds a 100% chance of dealing a guard-annulling attack * Sudden Spark - Increase auto-attack speed by 30% Field Skills * Electric Mastery - Lv. 3 * Lockpicking - Lv. 3 * Ichthyology - Lv. 3 Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Meats, Literature * Pouch items: Fried Octomayo (Staple Foods), Moonstar Lipstick (Cosmetics) Affinity Chart Gallery Artwork XC2 Pandoria Artwork.png|Official artwork of Pandoria XC2 Pandoria Artwork alt.png|Second official artwork of Pandoria XC2-Zeke-and-Pandoria-arwork.png|Pandoria and Zeke PandoriaConcept.jpg|Early concept art of Pandoria, Nia and Poppi Screenshots XC2-Zeke-and-Pandoria.jpg|Pandoria and Zeke introduce themselves ZekePandoria2.png| Zeke's bad luck ZekePandoriaCool.png|Pandoria posing with Zeke Pandoria s.jpg|Pandoria using her level 3 special Pandoria s2.jpg|Pandoria using her level 3 special Category:Blades Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:XC2 Protagonists Category:Pandoria